


I don't understand, do you?

by LouisZouisBaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 9/11, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad!Louis, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisZouisBaby/pseuds/LouisZouisBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right when the second plane hit, Louis knew that Harry wasn't coming home for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is about 9/11. Not the typical story. Sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't understand, do you?

Right when the second plane hit, Louis knew Harry wasn’t coming home for dinner.  
That morning, though, had been off to Louis. He didn’t really think about it too much, though. He just went about his normal routine.  
He got up for work, showered and went to make some breakfast for Harry and him then after they’d part, but before they’d kiss goodbye. Life had been perfect.  
If only they could have been informed two Hijacked planes would come crashing into the Twin Towers.  
~  
“Oh, god.” Louis whispered as he watched outside from the window. Everyone was gathered around, watching in horror as the towers were in flames.  
Harry. Oh my god Harry, Louis thought. He pulled his cellphone out and dialed his number. Surprisingly harry had answered, his voice labored. 

“Harry, oh my god. Are you ok?” Louis had asked frantically. He heard Harry sob. 

“No, no I don’t think so.” Harry had said, he’s given up.

“I want you to know that I love you, ok? I love you…” Louis was lost for words. He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand why this is happening. 

“I-love you too- it’s really hard to breathe Louis,” Harry muttered, raspy. 

“I bet, I know- i-“Louis choked back a sob. He can feel the tears falling down his face. This isn’t fair.

“It’s okay Louis- The line is breaking – babe I love you-“

The line was dead. 

Louis saw the tower collapse. He said nothing, he could only stare in horror as he thought about Harry. People were screaming and crying. He saw the smoke and ashes arise.  
Harry was probably panicked. He probably didn’t understand, like Louis.  
All they wanted was peace.  
All they wanted was to be happy and not having to worry about Terrorist attacks.  
He was brought back from his thoughts by Zayn shaking his shoulder roughly. 

“Lou, we have to evacuate.” Zayn had said softly, full of guilt. Louis doesn’t even know why they’re evacuating at this point. 

“I-ok” Louis said finally. He sighed and brushed the tears away. 

How was he going to live without Harry. 

As they were rushed to a safe place, they were all silent. Business women wept quietly. No doubt their husbands were in the towers… Along with Harry.  
Louis stared blankly at the cement wall. He felt numb, almost. By then, Zayn had wrapped his scrawny arms around Louis, rubbing comforting circles along his bicep.  
This isn’t fair.  
~  
There were survivors. Louis hoped Harry was in there somewhere that he was still holding on, holding on for him.  
Over 6,000 people were found in the rubble, most were being treated. Usually you would get called once they had found your loved one. 

They called Harry’s family, of course. 

Anne called Louis and told him Harry didn’t make it.

They had brought Harry into a hospital and tried to save him but from the burns and the rubble and ash, there was no saving him after all. 

Louis hung up  
.  
He didn’t cry. 

He had gotten dressed and sat down in the kitchen, confused. He had a mug of tea in his palms, not really warm anymore, though, he can’t function.  
Louis felt odd. He felt like his life was… over. 

He and Harry had built this foundation of love, only surrounding them. That foundation was broken, It could no longer support the weight. 

Louis screamed. 

He screamed till his voice was shot and the tears were blurring his vision.  
He wants to forget everything. But, then he regrets saying these things. He wants to remember the memories He and Harry had made. How that one 4th of July they stayed inside their tiny apartment and lit tiny sparklers instead of watching fireworks. 

He loved the one memory where Harry was angry at him, so angry and Harry had seated himself in the living room with the cutest pout Louis had ever seen.  
Louis had been talking to one of his ex’s- who was very much a friend to Louis- and Harry threw a fit.  
Louis went to walk into the room but he stubbed his toe. He swore loudly and bent down to rub at his toe when he heard Harry giggle before it was cut off abruptly.  
Louis scowled and limped into the room. He looked at Harry dead in the eyes and said ‘Why do you find it so funny when I’m in pain?’  
Harry let out one of his famous cackles and tossed his head back. 

‘Why is this funny to you?!’ Louis had said angrily. Harry continued to laugh and Louis couldn’t help but crack a smile as well.  
*  
Those were the type of moments Louis liked best. He liked remembering them and bringing them up with Harry. But he can’t now.  
Louis sighs heavily and looks down at the wooden table.  
Harry’s gone and he doesn’t know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was short, and crappily written, i know. But i had watched a documentary about the killing of Osama Bin Laden and this idea kind of popped into my head.   
> Now, i really hope i don't offend anyone as this is a serious topic. I want everyone to know that was not my intention.   
> Also, sorry if there are any errors as in like i didn't get the information correct. This is fiction (Well partly) and obviously Louis and Harry and Zayn were not involved with 9/11.
> 
> But yeah, anyways. I cried while writing this.   
> I hope you kind of enjoy and yeah.   
> Thank you for reading this  
> \- Keeley


End file.
